gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Funky Junkie
Funky Junkie is a mission in Gangstar Rio: City of Saints, given by Larissa Santos to Angel Nascimento. Plot Larissa tells Angel that she has heard from a man named Paco who is told to have some information about the car bomb. She suggests him to talk to Paco. Angel goes to Paco's hideout and tries to talk to him, but Paco gets on his bike and rides off as fast as he can. Angel gets onto a bike standing nearby and chases him. It's not very easy to keep up with him because he goes really fast. After some time, Paco gets off his bike and tries to escape on foot. Angel reaches him and makes him talk by beating him. Paco says that Angel has to talk to Victor Matos, the leader of the Disciples. Angel talks to Victor who says that whoever blew up Raul's car never collected the bounty because maybe Veronica Davo or the cops were the assassins because they've always hated Raul. So, Angel gets some more information about the car bomb. Script (Angel once again arrives in Larissa's house. She comes towards him.) Larissa Santos: You know a guy named Paco? I heard that he's got some information about the car bomb. But when I tried to talk to him, he ran off. Angel: Larissa... why are you helping me? Larissa: I... I have my reasons... Angel: You came to Rio hoping to make it as a supermodel. That didn't work, and now you're a stripper. So, what, now you're looking for a guy to hang onto, like a leech? Are you using me? Am I your ticket to a better life? Larissa: F**k you, Angel! Angel: I'm not as gullible as the men you strip for. And I'm not rich, either, so you can stop wasting your time. (he goes to the background.) (Angel goes to the place where Paco hangs around.) Paco'' (to Angel)'': Hey, bródi. Angel: They say you know something about that car bomb. Paco: Oh, fudeu! Stay away! (he gets on a bike standing behind him and flees.) (Angel gets on another bike and chases Paco. After a while, Paco abandons the bike and flees on foot. Angel reaches him. After a few punches, Paco surrenders.) Paco: Okay, okay! Get off me! Talk to Victor! That's all I know! That's all I know! (Angel drives to the indicated place and meets Victor Matos.) Victor Matos: I heard you the new player in town. Angel: And you're Victor, king of the Disciples. Victor: Make me sound all religious and shit. So, you're asking about that bomb. Veronica Davo, head of the Syndicate, put a contract out on Raul and his girl, Ana. Raul was kind of a pussy, and his woman was this real ball-buster. Anyhow, whoever killed them never collected the bounty. Angel: Why not? Victor: F**k if I know, man. Maybe the killer was with the Syndicate. Maybe Veronica did it herself. Could have been the cops... Sargeant Alvares always hated Raul. Characters *'Angel' (Playable) *'Larissa' (Mission Giver) *'Paco' *'Victor Matos' es:Yonki enrollado Category:Missions Category:Gangstar Rio story missions